general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dante Falconeri
Det. Dante Angelo Falconeri is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines In November 2017, his partner Nathan was safe and unharmed as he and Nathan question Franco if he had anything to do with holding everybody hostage at Drew and Sam's party. He knew that Franco denied any involvement and so did mayor Janice Lomax who she or Ned Quartermaine later hired Margaux Dawson as the new District Attorney of Port Charles. He and Nathan confirmed Franco's story and was also unharmed. Crimes Committed * Knocked out one of Raj's men in order to help Sonny escape 20, 2019 Health and Vitals * Held hostage at gunpoint during Drew and Sam’s party at the Metro Court by two suspects 26-27, 2017; the suspects were later arrested, lawyered up, and sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole after being saved by his father Sonny leaving his partner Nathan and G.H. Art therapist Franco unharmed * Almost got shot and thrown to the ground by one of the gunmen aka suspects 27, 2017; the suspects were later arrested, lawyered up, and sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole after being saved by his father Sonny leaving his partner Nathan and G.H. Art therapist Franco unharmed * Suffering from PTSD (was brainwashed) as a result of being held prisoner and captive by Raj aka Stavros' younger counterpart for months 25, 2019-present Relationships |-|Family= *Brook Lynn Ashton - Dante's stepsister *Larry Ashton - Dante's paternal step-grandfather *Laura Collins - Dante's mother-in-law *Kevin Collins - Dante's stepfather-in-law *Mike Corbin - Dante's paternal grandfather *Adela Corinthos - Dante's paternal grandmother (deceased) *Morgan Corinthos - Dante's paternal half-brother (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - Dante's biological father *Rocco Falconeri - Dante's son with Lulu *Ric Lansing - Dante's uncle and his father Sonny's maternal half-brother *Alan Quartermaine - Dante's great uncle by marriage of Ned and Olivia, also his adoptive brother Michael's biological paternal grandfather (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine - Dante's great aunt by marriage of Ned and Olivia, also his adoptive brother Michael's biological paternal grandmother *Olivia Quartermaine - Dante's mother *Tracy Quartermaine - Dante's paternal step-grandmother *Luke Spencer - Dante's father-in-law |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Peter August - Former criminal and current owner of The Invader tabloid *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Hayden Barnes *Franco Baldwin - Former enemy who has been reformed and now married to Elizabeth Webber *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Amber Chua *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Emma Drake *Patrick Drake *Felix DuBois *Max Giambetti *Milo Giambetti *James Horowitz *Jasper "Jax" Jacks *Kiki Jerome - (deceased) *John McBain *Kim Nero *Oscar Nero - (deceased) *Delores Padilla *Kyle Rainer *Natalie Rawles *Horace Sanchez *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *James Scorpio - Anna and Robert's son, Robin's brother, Mac and Felicia's nephew, and Myrtle's cousin *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robin Scorpio-Drake - His father Sonny's longtime best friend *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Paul Strickland *Clyde Thompson - Monica's old friend and colleague at General Hospital brought out of retirement *David Walters *Elizabeth Webber *Steven Webber *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *Nathan West - Dante's former partner (deceased) *Britt Westbourne - Surrogate for his son Rocco and Valentin's cousin-in-law |-|Enemies= *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh and his former partner Nathan's look-alike *Nelle Benson - Heather's younger counterpart (incarcerated) *Helena Cassadine - Nikolas' grandmother, Valentin's stepmother, and Charlotte's step--grandmother (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - Nikolas' father and Charlotte's uncle (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine - Nikolas' uncle, Charlotte's father, Britt's cousin-in-law, and Sonny's enemy who carries a grudge against him *Victor Cassadine - Nikolas' great-uncle (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Stephen Clay - aka Caleb Morley (deceased) *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Jr. - aka Levi Dunkleman (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Sr. - Felicia's ex-fiancée (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Paul Hornsby - Jerry's accomplice *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Olivia Jerome *Liesl Obrecht - Valentin's aunt-in-law and Charlotte's great-aunt by marriage of Valentin and Nina *Raj Patel - Stavros' younger counterpart (deceased) *Cassandra Pierce *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Heather Webber - Elizabeth's mother-in-law *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:General Hospital characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:Police officers Category:Police detectives Category:Corinthos mob family Category:Corinthos family Category:Eckert family Category:Falconeri family Category:Morgan family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Spencer family Category:Webber family Category:Hispanic-Americans Category:Irish-Americans Category:2000s Category:2010s